


THE DAY SERIES CHAPTER RUBRIC

by RurouniHime



Series: Day series [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Series Rubric, So we can all make sense of things, Story Arc, Story Order, because lists are way helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the order of all stories/sections in The Day Series, so that everyone can make sense of things when I jump around in the timeline. <b>I will be adding to this as I post more parts of the series.</b> Direct links to stories included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DAY SERIES CHAPTER RUBRIC

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, what a good idea! I'm so glad other people with much longer series than me thought of it!

[With Teeth (UnDays, ch. 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1071848)

[Three times Eames came for Arthur, etc. (UnDays, ch. 3, **section 1** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1443617)

[Three times Eames came for Arthur, etc. (UnDays, ch. 3, **section 2** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1443617)

[In Equal Fault (UnDays, ch. 4)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1653078)

[Three times Eames came for Arthur, etc. (UnDays, ch. 3, **section 3** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1443617)

**INCEPTION THE MOVIE, YAAAAAAAAY, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, MY LIFE HAS BEEN EATEN!!!!!**

[The Unexamined Life (UnDays, ch. 6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/2372416)

[Tumble Down (UnDays, ch. 7)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/13647579)

[Of Imaginings a Bower (UnDays, ch. 5)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1762304)

[Three times Eames came for Arthur, etc. (UnDays, ch. 3, **section 4** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1443617)

[Nice Day for It (wedding day)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394346)

[To This Day (wedding night)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400877)

[Burnt my mouth with its sweetness (honeymoon)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4047874/chapters/9106954)

[To Tomorrow (first anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/405288)

[Damages (second anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/412989)

[In Repair (third anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428132)

[Perfecting the Man (fourth anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439686)

[Such Displays (fifth anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459226)

**NEW!!!!!![Sharp Edges (UnDays, ch. 8)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/21488876)**

[Totem (sixth anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/523286)

[Cause and Effect (seventh anniversary)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2300306)

[Say the Word (UnDays, ch. 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594976/chapters/1241119) gets its own special slot down here because it weaves throughout the entire storyline.


End file.
